


The Morning before

by marauders



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen, changkyuislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before Changmin's enlistment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning before

**Author's Note:**

> This is really late, I know. I just have time to post it now :(  
> Beta by the really amazing @jusrecht ^^V

It’s already morning, noted Kyuhyun from across the bed. His best friend is still sleeping soundly in his bed and he has no desire to wake him up. Waking up means it will become real, that today Changmin is really going to enlist. 

He didn’t sleep at all last night. He tried to. But after failing his nth attempt to sleep, he decided to wake up and play some games on his laptop while looking at his best friend’s figure every now and then. Well, maybe the peeking part is more than the actual playing game part but who can blame him? Today is the last day for a while that he can do that. It’s not him being creepy at all.

The sound of the door bell wakes Changmin from his slumber. Kyuhyun curses inwardly at whoever rings it, Kyuhyun curses inwardly at whoever rings it and yells, “Coming…” 

He opens the door and preparing a series of curses to say, but it is the ahjumma who cooks for him everyday. Kyuhyun gulps. 

“Kyuhyun, good morning,” she says cheerfully. “I heard Changmin stayed here since last night, so I thought both of you might want some homemade meal before…” 

Kyuhyun cuts her words before she can say the word, “Yes, we would love that, Ahjumma, that is so kind of you.”

“Is he awake yet?” says the ahjumma while trying to look past Kyuhyun to find Changmin. 

“Not yet, I’ll wake him up soon,” Kyuhyun replies politely. ‘If he hasn’t yet before your damn doorbell,’ he thinks. It is not her fault and he knows she is being kind but Kyuhyun is such a moody person today.

“Okay, then,” the Ahjumma said, “Please say to him to serve well and come back safely.”

“Will do. Thank you so much.” Kyuhyun nods and accepts the boxes of homemade food she hands him. “Take care.”

He sighs when the ahjumma finally leaves. 

“Who is it?” He hears Changmin say. His voice is still hoarse and he still looks so sleepy.

“Nah, it’s just the ahjumma bringing us food. She is also…”

“Fooooood….” Changmin suddenly dashes to where Kyuhyun is and grabs the food from him. “Let’s eat Kyuhyun-ah…”

Kyuhyun shakes his head. Changmin does love his food. “Okay.”

Both of them start eating silently when suddenly Changmin says, “I’ll send letters to you and call too if I can.”

“It would be nice if we had a magical messaging system, you know,” Kyuhyun replies randomly. 

“Like owls?” 

“Yes, or any magical being. Sprites maybe?” 

Now both of them are talking non-sense and they both know it. They are just being random to delay the inevitable talk.

“Imagine if each of us has a magical sprite that can bring our messages back and forth…”

“And...no one can see this sprite except us.”

“That would be so cool.”

“I know right.”

The random talks stop suddenly like how they began. “I’ll really miss you, Kyu.”

Kyuhyun wants to cry, he really does. But he doesn’t want to make Changmin cry too so, “Are you being sappy on me now?”

“Yes,” Changmin answers.

Kyuhyun didn’t expect that answer so he doesn’t know what to say in return?

“I really really love my best friend Cho Kyuhyun,” declares Changmin and hugs him from across the table.

“Ugh, you stink, Chwang…” Kyuhyun says and tries to push his friend away. At this rate, he will start to cry even before both of them can leave the place.

“You too..but I still love you.” Changmin grins. “I’ll leave these dirty plates for you to take care of, I’m gonna take a shower. I need to be handsome for my enlistment day.”

“Changmin…” Kyuhyun calls his friend in a low voice.

“Hmm..” Changmin turns back and looks at Kyuhyun.

“We will still be best friends after three years right? You won’t replace me with Siwon or Donghae hyung or any random stranger?”

Changmin tilts his head a bit. “Best friends? We are more than ‘best friends’ but we are the Changkyu and no one can replace Cho Kyuhyun in my heart ever.”

“Noone. Never.” Changmin repeats

Kyuhyun nods silently. He understands what Changmin is saying, but he just feels insecure.

“Kyu? Will you promise me the same? That noone will replace my place in your heart?”

“Of course not. I won’t promise.”

Changmin face changes a bit.

“I don’t have to promise because it is a certainty and not a probability.” 

Both of them smile at each other before the smile turns into laughter.

“Why are we so cheesy today?” Changmin asks. “I’ll really need to go wash up.” 

It’s just a short conversation, an unnecessary confirmation but they both need to hear that. Now Kyuhyun thinks the day isn’t as bad as they thought before. He and Changmin will be like they always have been anyway. 

End


End file.
